Fashion Statement
by Luna Lillencraft
Summary: El Diablo, padre de todas las musas. ¿Cómo puede un joven artista, librarse de tan dulce tentación?
1. Contrato

**1.**

* * *

– Perdona, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas, otra vez? –.

– Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive… – respondió el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza –… hey, ¿cuánto tiempo me tomará llenar las planillas? Llevo casi dos horas esperando en la recepción. Su secretaria derramó café en mis zapatos –.

– ¿Maylene? Oh sí, la chica es novata. No la culpo – admitió el jefe, encogiéndose de hombros –… sin más dilación, iré directo al grano. He leído tu currículum, y es jodidamente bueno. Graduado en NY, tus calificaciones dan envidia, eres muy disciplinado y encajarás en el negocio… – comentaba William, satisfecho –… pero hay algo en ti que me asombra –.

– ¿Y eso podría ser? –.

– Vienes de una familia un poco problemática, ¿no te parece? – apuntó el presidente –… tu hermano se metió en las drogas desde la secundaria, y desde entonces te has hecho cargo de la situación por tus propios medios. ¿No estarás involucrándote con gente inescrupulosa, verdad? Porque juro que si me tomas el pelo, te arruino la existencia… –.

– Spears, no vengo aquí pidiendo monedas de caridad – gruñió el ojiazul, algo frustrado –… soy una persona competente y responsable. Me fascina lo que estudié y quiero poner en práctica todo el conocimiento que adquirí. Es obvio que no puedo ganarme tu confianza de golpe. Alois se encargó de manchar el apellido de esta familia, así como mi propia reputación, pero si me estanco en el ayer, no avanzaré a ninguna parte –.

– Ambicioso, me gusta… – le interrumpe el otro, quitándose los espejuelos –… suenas igual que yo cuando salí de la academia. Lleno de expectativas, y con altas posibilidades de abrirme paso en la jungla. Te diré mi secreto, Ciel, y daré por concluida nuestra plática: no me interesa de dónde carajo has venido, o qué hiciste para sobrevivir hace doce años, cuando Vincent se colgó del techo. Sigue mis códigos, al pie de la letra, y no habrá quien te eche de esta torre… –.

El chico tragó en seco.

– ¿Me acepta como parte del equipo? –.

– ¡Pfff, sigue durmiendo! – le gritó el empresario, a punto de echarse a reír – ¿un talento como el tuyo, Phantomhive, desperdiciado acá, en mi pútrida oficina? Ni que yo fuera un santo vengador. ¡Qué va! –.

– Ok, algo se me escapa de las manos – resopló el chiquillo, perdiendo la compostura –.

– Te voy a contratar, ¿bien? – explicó Will, con la mayor franqueza del mundo – así que no me lloriquees tanto. Nuestro mejor fotógrafo se largó del país, y necesito que te incorpores en su puesto, lo antes posible… –.

Ciel pegó un brinco. – Wow, ¡¿me saqué la lotería kármica?! –.

– Ya quisieras… – murmuró el gerente –… el maldito de Sutcliff me las va a pagar, algún día. Tú, en cambio, acabas de salvarme el pellejo. Después de todo, voy a darte el trabajo más diabólico del mundo –.

– ¡Olvídelo, Spears, me importa un penique! – confesaba el recién graduado, lleno de alegría – ¡No tiene idea de cuánto le agradezco esta oportunidad! He acudido a cuatro agencias de modelaje, y finalmente me escuchan… –.

– Dime, ¿qué sabes de mi compañía? ¿Alguna idea de por qué me pertenecen, de principio a fin, los salones más famosos de Inglaterra?–.

– _Imagen_. _Poesía_. _Crimen_... – declaró el jovencito, volviendo a la butaca –… acá abajo ha nacido un concepto novedoso de "visualidad". Nunca imaginé que me recibirían en el mismísimo núcleo del terremoto –.

– Yo soy la mente maestra, Phantomhive. Durante veinte años, me he dedicado a pulir este negocio, hasta transformarlo en un puto imperio. Colaboré con más de 50 proyectos curatoriales en Europa; no hay artista que me eche del trono –.

– Vaya forma de restregarme el éxito en la cara… –.

– No te asustes, es mi ritual favorito… – el dueño se puso a registrar en las gavetas, hasta que agarró un _file_ , y lo colocó frente a Ciel –… presta atención, mocoso, que mi chófer acaba de pasarme un mensaje. A partir de mañana, te conviertes en mi _hijo adoptivo_ , por decirlo de algún modo feliz. Comerás, te bañarás, sufrirás a 300 metros de mi _penthouse_ , así que recoje tus maletas y múdate a mi costoso edificio. Yo me encargo del alquiler… –.

– Eh, pero no puedo dejar solo a… –.

– Sí, Alois, qué bonito, tráelo con nosotros… – comentó Will, haciendo una mueca de disgusto –… sólo encárgate de que orine en su cajita, porque soy un poco exigente con la limpieza. Prosigo; voy a asignarte una tarea cruel, Phantomhive, tan horriblemente mala, que te doy permiso para defecarte en mi difunta abuela. Son ochenta grandes la sesión… –.

– Que me den por… –.

– ¿Te gusta, verdad? A Sutcliff también, hasta que empezó a asistir al psicoanalista. Demasiada presión, supongo… –.

– A ver si entiendo… ¿debería o no sentirme afortunado? Porque a juzgar por el tono… –.

– Mi sentido del humor es el último de tus problemas, Ciel… – aclaró Spears, carraspeando la garganta –… de hecho, si yo estuviera en tu posición, me preocupara más por mi nota de suicidio que por el salario… –.

– Will, déjate de rodeos y escupe la sopa… –.

– Desde el instante en que cruces la puerta de mi despacho, te transformarás en la persona más buscada de Londres; y hablo con toda seriedad, Phantomhive. Tu modelo, objeto de estudio, el foco de tu mísera existencia, la razón por la que voy a pagarte más de lo que tu trasero necesita y seguramente el nombre de tu mayor enemigo... _Sebastian Michaelis_ –.

Por un minuto, reinó el silencio.

– Sólo indícame dónde tengo que firmar… –.


	2. Búsqueda

**2.**

* * *

Un decibel por encima, y las paredes revientan.

– ¡Aloisssssss! ¡Pedazo de imbécil, suelta lo que estés haciendo y baja ahora mismo las escaleras! –.

Envuelto en una colcha sucia, el rubio holgazán se arrastró por el pasillo.

– ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, enano loco?! Estaba tumbado en mi camita, sin provocar el caos… –.

Con la adrenalina a tope, el mayor de los Phantomhive agarró su copia del contrato y le pegó un beso.

– ¡¿A qué no sabes quién consiguió trabajo en la mejor agencia fotográfica de Londres, eh?! –.

– ¡Joder, eres un cabronazo! – exclamó Alois, quitándose la flojera de encima – ¡No me lo creo! –.

– Saca toda la porquería que tengas dentro del closet, ponte un suéter y estate listo en veinte minutos; Spears va a mandar un auto a buscarnos y ya no soporto vivir en esta mugrosa pocilga… –.

Corriendo hacia el refrigerador, el ojiazul agarró una botella de cerveza y se aflojó la corbata. Alois se puso a registrarle el maletín, lleno de curiosidad, hasta que dio con los archivos que estaba buscando.

– ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! Dime que no es broma… – preguntó el muchacho, manoseando los documentos –.

– Anjá, nos tocó finalmente un tiro de gracia… – canturreó Ciel, sacando su celular del bolsillo –… ni te preocupes por las latas de pescado que tenemos en la alacena. Págale al viejo gordo de Diederich y pirémonos de este hoyo infernal… –.

– ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos? ¡Suelta esa basura, y mírame! Detalles, proporcióname detalles… ¡ahhhhhh! –.

Como par de colegialas, los chicos se pusieron a dar saltos de júbilo.

– ¿Recuerdas al insoportable de Spears? ¿El que estudió con mamá? Ya sabes, alto, flacucho, nariz respingada… –.

– Blablabla, pedófilo innato. Le gustaba mirarme en la piscina; ¡claro que sé a quién te refieres, tonto! Will es una figura pública, lo veo en la televisión a cada rato. ¿Cómo nunca te enteraste de que el tipo se movía en tu esfera profesional? –.

– No me regañes, Alois, ¡¿qué me iba a imaginar yo una entrevista con ese mequetrefe?! Sólo acepta a los mejores… –.

– Hey, la modestia es pecado, así que cierra el pico… ¡eres un fotógrafo espectacular, Ciel! Aunque no conseguimos un local adecuado para tu primera exposición, a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí les fascinaron tus piezas… –.

– ¿"Transeúntes"? – se burló el trigueño – ¡Alois, monté cada una de las imágenes en el baño de un restaurante chino! Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo, o sobrio, como para distinguir entre mis pulcros retratos y las bolsas de marihuana de Lau… –.

– La diferencia es crucial… tus fotos no apestaban –.

– Deja eso, ya no tiene sentido lamentarse por la sangre derramada… – le pidó Ciel, recostándose en el sofá –… leche, quise decir, leche. Sube y prepara tus cosas. Envuelve nada más lo imprescindible: calzado, una que otra prenda de vestir; si quieres hasta te dejo llevarte la tonta colección de manga que hay en el escaparat… –.

Ignorándole por completo, Alois enumeró en voz alta todas y cada una de las pertenencias "que no podían faltar en su valija", contemplando la mitad del piso en dicha selección. A Ciel no le quedó otro remedio que echarse a reír. Tumbado entre los cojines, el pelinegro pensaba: _"ha llegado tu oportunidad, Phantomhive. No la eches a perder"._

El chico estaba nervioso; y bastante. Al margen todo compromiso moral con Rachel, tenía que haber cierta "motivación oculta" en las acciones de Spears. ¿Por qué tendrías tú, si eres un magnate al que le llueven las ofertas jugosas, que aceptar con los brazos abiertos a un niñato pobre, recién salido del cascarón? Y contratarlo, precisamente, para el puesto más duro de toda la compañía. Hay gato encerrado en el asunto. Un gato negro, seductor y de ojos escarlata.

Ciel registró en su portafolio, hasta dar con una pequeña laptop. En cuestión de minutos, se conectó a la red, y abrió el buscador de Google. Bastó con teclear _"Sebastian Mi…"_ para que el sitio, automáticamente, lo redirigiera al catálogo digital de la agencia. Ciel repasó con la mirada, uno tras uno, los rostros que aparecían en la pantalla.

En su mayoría eran féminas, no mucho mayores que él. Reconoció a tres íconos importantes: Midford, mejor conocida como "la muñeca rota", Sullivan, con su eterno aire de "bruja verde", y, por encima de los humildes mortales, la emperatriz del gusto: Durless. Aunque ya retirada, esta última se había convertido en un paradigma de glamour. El tal "Sutcliff" estaba emparentado a ella; primos terceros alguna bobería similar. Alois gritó una locura desde su cuarto; el trigueño no quiso prestarle ni la más ligera atención.

Presionando un link en la esquina derecha, Ciel entró a la sección exclusiva de modelos masculinos. Muy en secreto, lo que allí encontró le resultó exquisito, tanto de el punto de vista estético, como sexual. Spears era un artista sumamente consagrado a su labor, y, sin duda, había escogido a los hombres más bellos sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Al travieso fotógrafo se le hincharon los cachetes cuando accedió a la antología de _"invierno victoriano"_ : aquellas criaturas le dejaron mudo. Por un momento, fue como si el mismísimo Praxíteles viniera a esculpir los pectorales del hombre inglés. Andróginos y elegantes, parecían figuras de piedra. _"Duros bajo el smoking"_ , jugueteó el muchacho. Desde los trece, el mayor de los Phantomhive estaba convencido de no sentir atracción alguna por el género opuesto; rasgo que Alois acogió para sí mismo, a penas tuvo las facultades para decidir semejante preferencia.

– Veamos al susodicho ahora… – masculló Ciel, sintiéndose extrañamente eufórico –. Es decir; ¿cómo luciría este tal _"Michaelis"_? El melindroso de William lo colocó en el tope de la pirámide; ¿y por qué un trato tan particular?

– ¡Ya estamos! – avisó Alois, asomándose por la ventana e interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Ciel –… hey, princesa, levanta tu polvoriento trasero, que allá afuera nos está pitando un automóvil de lujo… –.

– Mierda… – se lamentó el ojiazul –… sal un momento y dile que enseguida estoy –.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –.

– No es nada, debe ser un error de programación web, supongo… –.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –.

Ciel le hizo una seña, y volteó la computadora.

– Mira lo que dice; escribí _"Sebastian Michaelis"_ en el gestor de búsqueda privado de la agencia, y esto fue lo que me mostró… –. El torpe de Alois se inclinó un poco y, estrujando los párpados, leyó:

" _Acceso restringido"._


	3. Advertencia

**3.**

* * *

–… ¡¿Michaelis?! – se queja el diseñador, escupiendo un sorbo de whiskey – ¿le asignaste a _Sebastian Michaelis_? ¡Por el amor de todos los cielos! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Detén el auto ahora mismo… ¡renuncio! –.

William rodó los ojos, sin darle mucha importancia.

– Ronald, no es para tanto… guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Maylene, dime si confirmaste mi reunión mañana a… –.

– ¡No me pidas que me calme; déjame salir o llamo a la policía! – le espetó su compañero, apuntándole con los puños –.

El rubio forcejeó con la puerta, y la secretaria tuvo que sonarle un pescozón en el cachete.

– ¡Pórtate bien, viejo! Tenemos trabajo que terminar… –.

– ¡Olvídalo; voy a quemar mis dibujos en cuánto llege a casa! – le contesta Knox, agarrándola por los brazos – ¡No permitiré que un monstruo se vista con mi ropa! ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió sobre esto? –.

– Mira, sé que corren algunos rumores por la calle… –.

– ¡¿Rumores?! – se extrañó el modista – Escucha, Will, puedo lidiar con los ataques de histeria que monta Lizzy, soporté la esclavitud bajo el mando de Ran Mao y fingí que las excéntricas costumbres de Druitt no me afectaban pero… ¿ _él_? –.

– Vamos, déjate de tonterías. Sebastian es un hombre de carne y hueso… –.

– Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que sucedió con Grell… lo bajaron, literalmente, de un árbol… –.

Bard aprovechó para interrumpir la agitada charla.

– Jefe, mire, perdone que me meta en el asunto; hasta yo he escuchado un par de anécdotas sobre el tipo. Si lo que dicen por ahí es verdad… – el chofer contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír –... me compadezco del pobre Phantomhive –.

– Will, si te soy honesta, yo también estoy algo preocupada… – admitió Maylene, desviando la vista –… ¿tú miraste bien al chico? No sólo es joven e inexperto, sino tremendamente hermoso. Si de casualidad… –.

– ¿Cómo es que no se han acostumbrado todavía? – inquirió el líder, viendo la reacción de sus asistentes –… somos la mejor agencia fotográfica de Londres; lo que hacemos es un arte distinto, innovador; hasta _revolucionario_ , dirían los críticos. Ninguno de mis modelos es "convencional", y lo saben. ¡Nuestro estilo es totalmente transgresor! –.

– Y hasta ahora, no hemos cruzado ninguna de las _nueve reglas_ , Will… – le recordó Ronald, frotándose las manos –.

– Lo que hemos conseguido es descomunal… – insistió Spears, orgulloso de sí mismo –… nunca, en la historia de la imagen artística, se atrevieron los creadores a usar lo que _mi empresa_ transformó en canon –.

– Damien Hirst ya trabajaba con animales conservados en formol desde los '90… – aclaró Maylene –.

– Mencióname el nombre de un solo modista que haya colocado sus prendas en el cuerpo de un cadáver… nos hicimos millonarios cuando Sieglinde Sullivan se colocó un traje de pontífice y posó junto a nueve cuerpos sin vida… –.

– Con el mayor respeto, a esa _nena_ le falta un tornillo… – susurró Bardroy –.

– La _colección oscura_ causó un impacto en los medios de difusión… – prosigió Spears –… nos costó largos debates con la Iglesia, el gobierno y las instituciones forenses; pero el concepto de "moda" no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces. Cientos de fotógrafos, de todo el mundo, se matan entre sí para venir a mis galerías, mis desfiles… –.

– Will, no me vengas con sermones… –.

– A Sullivan le falta una pierna, está repleta de tatuajes y aún así la subí a un escenario en Milán, semisdesnuda. ¿Crees que resultó sencillo? ¡No! A la gente le chocaba. " _¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante depravación?"_ , escribió un periodista. Ese fue el año en que trajimos a Elizabeth de Liverpool… ¿te acuerdas? Edward, su propio hermano, fue el que se atrevió a retratarla. Al inaugurar la exhibición, en octubre, la multitud se apilaba detrás del vidrio; con el único propósito de admirar las instantáneas que estaban colgadas en la pared. Scotland Yard se apareció la mañana siguiente, acusándome de _"distribuir pornografía infantil con el absurdo pretexto de que era arte"_. ¡Dios, tuvieron que venir los exégetas a defender mi trasero en el juicio; a explicarle a esta sociedad mediocre y consumista la diferencia entre "erotismo sutil" y burda publicidad. Casi me arrojan en prisión, Ronald, ¡pero jamás me doblegué! Y ahora las ninfas de Vogue, los costureros, los mortales que nacen con una cara bella, vienen como moscas, suplicándome que les deje entrar en mi catálogo… –.

–… whooooa… – silbó Bard, asombrado –… vaya discurso. Hasta un bruto como yo se conmovería –.

– Cierra el pico… – añadió Will –.

– ¿Qué me estás insinuando, eh? – refunfuñó Ronald –.

– Apelo a tu racionalidad, por un segundo. Sebastian Michaelis es… _un ser singular_ , por decirlo de algún modo. Y ahora que tenemos a Ciel en el equipo, me gustaría finalmente llevar a cabo el proyecto más ambicioso de mi carrera –.

Maylene se quedó sin habla. Ronald se quitó los anteojos.

– Tienes que estar bromeando… – murmuró este último –.

– Para tu desgracia, Knox, estoy hablando muy en serio – le responde el presidente, muy tranquilo –.

– ¿No estarás implicado en la súbita desaparición de Grell, verdad? – se horrorizó Maylene –.

– Si por "desaparición" le llamas a su improvisado escape, no, Maylene… el señor Sutcliff atravesó por una crisis emocional que lo dejó vacío por dentro. Y no puedo involucrarlo en una obra tan compleja… –.

– Rayos, Will, ¡tú supiste siempre que Sebastian y él no tenían una relación profesional común! –.

– No he conocido a nadie, nunca, que mantenga un vínculo "estrictamente sano" con Michaelis – dijo el artista, provocando inseguridad en los otros –.

De repente, el automóvil se paró. Eran las 11:34 pm.

– Por eso necesito, ahora, que me aclares si estás o no dipuesto a colaborar con mi nueva iniciativa. Eres libre de quedarte en ese rincón, y no bajar del carro. Bard te conducirá directo al hotel. Tu vida ha de seguir su rumbo…. –.

Ronald lo meditó, sin proferir ni una palabra.

–… si decides venir conmigo, te aseguro que tu firma quedará para la historia. Lo mismo va para ti… – concluyó Spears, dirigiéndose a la muchacha de los cabellos rojizos –.

Ambos, tanto Ronald como la secretaria, se miraron, nerviosos; luego asintieron.

– Ve a recoger a los Phantomhive… – le indicó el empresario a su chofer –… llévalos al departamento del piso K, y asegúrate de que se instalen allá sin ningún problema. Pásanos a buscar en cuanto termines –.

– Cuente con ello, Spears – sonrió el capitán del barco, con su típico acento de California –.

William salió del Ferrari, y los dos subordinados no hicieron más que seguirle, llenos de curiosidad.

– ¿Eh? – se asustó Knox, alejándose del vehículo –… ¿por qué nos has traído al aeropuerto? –.

– Digamos que esta aventura no está completa sin un auténtico psicópata; así que invité a un viejo conocido… –.

– ¿Vienen de la misma academia? – quiso saber Maylene –.

Will lo pensó por un momento, y después se volteó.

– No… del mismo manicomio –.

– Ahhh, ya… ¿y cuál es el nombre de esta personita rara, a la que tendré el gusto de toparme? –.

– ¿Nombre? Debe tener alguno, supongo… basta con que le llames _"Undertaker"_ –.


	4. Maldición

**4.**

* * *

–… diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno... – susurraba Ciel, enumerando los pisos –.

El estrecho ascensor se elevaba por los aires, y Bardroy moría de ansias por prender un cigarrillo. Alois tiró de su manga, lleno de felicidad, y apuntó hacia el horizonte. A través del vidrio, se alzaba toda Inglaterra, en su sereno esplendor. La avenida, al caer la noche, parece un valle de cemento, triste y silencioso. Tocada, aquí y allá, por pequeñas gotas de luz.

– ¡Rayos, puedo ver la cúpula del Saint Martre! – exclamó el ojiverse, casi aplaudiendo – y el Big Ben, con su reloj de cuerda, más grande que nuestra vieja casucha. ¡Voy a necesitar un telescopio, los automóviles son como hormiguitas! –.

– No hemos llegado al tope aún… – comentó Bard, divirtiéndose un poco –… ¿ves la catedral, justo al fondo? –.

– Me resulta incómodo… – dijo el mayor de los Phantomhive, recostándose a la pared –… ¿por qué esta cosa no se detuvo en algún momento? Supongo que haya vecinos arriba, o algún empleado que siga de servicio… –.

– ¿Tan tarde? – le espetó el chófer, sonriendo –… nah, imposible. Deben estar durmiendo… –.

– Ya, es lógico… – asintió Ciel, mordiéndose el labio –… pero no lo hace menos escalofriante –.

– ¡Déjate de boberías! – suplicó Alois, agarrándolo por la cintura – ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Vives en un puto rascacielos! –.

– Para ser un edificio de mil pies, está casi vacío… y el gordo bigotudo de la recepción me miró con sospecha –.

– ¿Quién, Randall? – preguntó el americano –… pffff, no le prestes atención a ese tipo; es un insoportable –.

Al cabo de los minutos, sonó la campanita. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

– ¡Una carrera hasta la suite! – canturreó el rubio, lanzándose a correr en medio de la oscuridad –.

– ¡Hey, párate, Alois…! No puedo distinguir nada, con tan escasa iluminación… –.

– Sip, durante años me he quejado con el conserje… – apuntó Bardroy, empujando las maletas –… sólo que al _dueño_ le agradan los pasillos largos y tenebrosos. Supongo que lo entiendes, es un pobre artista con delirios de criminal… –.

– ¿Te refieres a Spears, verdad? – inquirió Ciel, algo perplejo –… ¿cuándo mencionas al _"jefe"_ , es él, no? –.

Como golpeado por un relámpago, Bardroy se paró a mitad de camino, y torció la mirada.

– De hecho, lamento corregirte… – despacio, inclinó la cabeza, hasta quedar a cortos centímetros del chico –… justo ahora, estaba hablándote del mismísimo _Satán_ … –. Apenas concluyó la oración, estalló en carcajadas, y siguió adelante.

" _¡Qué metáfora más absurda!"_ , masculló el trigueño, cruzándose de brazos.

Bien al final de la ominosa galería, los huéspedes se encontraron un bellísimo salón, todo de mármol negro. Alois, perdiendo la compostura, se dedicó a dar vueltas de un rincón a otro, hurgando entre los muebles y habitaciones.

De pronto, como surgiendo de la sombra, se apareció un ancianito con traje.

– Sea bienvenido a esta humilde morada, señor Phantomhive… – musitó el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia – y le suplico me perdone por la intromisión… no le esperaba aquí, son más de las 4:00 am… –.

Alois pegó un brinco. Ciel retrocedió, hipnotizado.

– Tanaka, ¿a qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa? – canturreó el chófer, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro –.

– Un buen anfitrión ha de asegurarse que los inquilinos se sientan a gusto… – alegó el sirviente, con solemnidad –… mi joven amo, como ya usted supone, no suele salir de casa a menos que el evento lo amerite. No obstante a ello, me ha suplicado que les trate con la mayor delicadeza posible. Especialmente a ti, querido Ciel… –.

– Wow, ¡me encanta el viejito chiflado! – le interrumpe Alois, abrazándole con cariño – ¿no te fugaste de esa novela donde sale Sherlock, o si? ¡Podrías hacer cosplay del profesor Moriarty con ese uniforme! ¡Joder, qué genial! –.

– Espere un segundo… – masculló el ojiazul, tornándose un pelín nervioso –… ¿quién demonios es el _"joven amo"_? No comprendo ni un ápice de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Por qué Spears se tomaría la molestia de…? –.

– Dios, ahora sí que se volvió loco de remate… – bromeó Bard, y de la risa soltó un par de lágrimas –… voy a fumar un rato, si no les molesta. Avísenme en caso de que surja cualquier inconveniente; de lo contrario, me iré por dónde mismo vine, y hasta más ligero... Fue un gusto verte, eh, Tanaka… –.

– Que la buena suerte le acompañe, mi buen amigo… –.

En cuanto Bardroy cruzó el umbral, Tanaka se volvió a los muchachitos, obsevándoles con cierta ternura. Alois, olvidando por completo que había otras personas a su alrededor, continuó explicándose a sí mismo las ventajas de _"tener a un detective del siglo XIX trabajando a tu voluntad"_. Con la misma soltura de un niño, se desprendió de Tanaka y empezó a husmear en las habitaciones, tarareando cada vez que encontraba un objeto interesante, o lujoso.

Ciel, por otro lado, no sabía exactamente cómo proceder ante el "inesperado visitante", y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas e inflamadas como una remolacha. Por fortuna, fue el sabio mayordomo quien rompió el hielo.

– Hace largos años no me tropiezo con un par de invitados tan simpáticos… – comentó, siendo cortés –.

– Eh, pues, gracias… – tartamudeó el muchachito, procurando calmarse –… disculpe mi insistencia, pero necesito saber la razón tan importante por la que estoy aquí, según _"su amo"_. Más allá de trabajar como fotógrafo, no sé qué otro hecho pueda unirme a usted. ¿Qué persona le ha enviado, y con qué propósito? Si no fue William, ¿quién más podría interesarse por nosotros, de tal manera? ¿Podría saltarse los acertijos y contarme qué diantres tengo que ver…? –.

– ¿Tiene hambre, Sr. Phantomhive? – adivinó Tanaka, tras meditar un segundo –.

Sintiéndose más tonto que nunca, Ciel se llevó las manos al estómago. Por muy raro que sonara…

–… ¡absolutamente sí! – contestó de golpe – ¡me rugen las tripas! –.

– ¡Oh, qué espléndido! – tarareó el sirviente, como si de inmediato se le encendiera un bombillo –... he previsto que así les sucedería a ambos, después de tan agotadora experiencia. Si me lo permite, me encantaría convidarles a una cena tardía. He preparado un modesto festín para dos, y a su hermano de seguro le gustará mi postre… –.

– ¡Ciel, a qué no te imaginas! – explotó Alois, entrando con júbilo en la escena –… ¡joder, este lugar es gigantesco, lo digo de corazón! ¡Del otro lado hay un comedor _súper loco_ ; han puesto una mesa, un montón de dulces y platos! Es un maldito sueño hecho realidad… ¡y espera a que veas la biblioteca, wow, repleta de libros, hay un _violín_ como los…! –.

Mientras el menor de los chiquillos divagaba, Ciel volvió la vista al ancianito, quien le susurró, misteriosamente…

– Al amo siempre le ha fascinado la destreza con que usted toca el violín… –.

Seducido por un acto de magia, Ciel respondió, libre de temor alguno:

–… sólo un cuerpo en llamas consigue dominar la música –.

Tanaka les condujo, sin dificultad, por los laberínticos cuartos. Más allá de rentar un _"simple apartamento donde dormir"_ , alguien muy poderoso, y no William precisamente, le obsequió a Ciel la llave del piso especial, en un rascacielos titánico, de mil pies. Según las sutiles indagaciones del ojiazul, los últimos habitantes de dicho edificio se habían retirado a otros espacios, quedando unas pocas personas, muy selectas, dispersas por cada nivel. Spears, por supuesto, y un extraño grupo de _"parientes muy, pero que muy cercanos al joven amo"_ , en palabras del leal mayordomo.

La velada transcurrió bajo la más lúgubre quietud. Más allá del edificio, la manzana, los límites de Londres; parecía que todas las voces se hubieran esfumado. Durante una larga y tormentosa hora, Tanaka permaneció inmóvil, de pie, en una esquina de la apacible estancia. Ciel, a cada rato, le arrojaba un vistazo furtivo. Sin importar qué, era como si el mayordomo estuviera sumido en un estado de trance mortal, y no fue hasta que Alois colocó la cucharita en el borde del tazón, que el anciano les dirigió la palabra. A Ciel se le formó un nudo apretado en la garganta, y las interrogantes que formuló su curioso intelecto se quedaron allí, atoradas en su faringe. De repente, cuando Tanaka se le aproximó, para servirle vino, las manos del taciturno mayordomo se interceptaron, por un instante, con las suyas.

–… por favor, cuéntame más, Tanaka, sobre este _"joven amo"_ al que sirves con sublime devoción… –.

Con cierta gravedad, el anciano profirió lo siguiente:

– Descuide, ya tendrá oportunidad de conocerle, muy pronto –.

Tras intercambiar una serie de cordiales despedidas, el viejo sirviente, acompañado por Ciel, anduvo otra vez hasta la entrada del elevador. Alois prefirió tumbarse en la alfombra; y entretenerse con un tarro de Nutella. El mayor de los Phantomhive, más perceptivo que de costumbre, se percató de cuán raros eran los gestos que Tanaka profería. Sacaba su reloj de bolsillo, una y otra vez, como cerciorándose de que _"ciertas cosas ocurrieran en el momento más apropiado"_. Ya, cuando el diálogo final se acercaba, Tanaka le otorgó a Ciel una increíble, fugaz revelación.

– Solamente me preocupa algo, mi estimado Phantomhive… – manifestó el lacayo –.

– ¿Guarda alguna relación conmigo? –.

– ¿Alguna vez, de casualidad, conoció usted a algún buen caballero, un pintor magnífico? Se obsesionó hace unos veinte años con la idea del mal, los pactos diabólicos, la muerte intempestiva. Contó a su esposa que tuvo una pesadilla, y vio al _Demonio_ dentro; no volvió a dormir en paz. Desde entonces sólo pintaba la misma imagen, recurrentemente… –.

Las venas de Ciel se congelaron. El chico perdió el aliento, y su rostro palideció.

– Me temo que… tal historia me resulta similar… fue mi padre –.

Tanaka añadió:

– ¿Sabe usted el motivo por el que un artista tan extraordinario como él pierde la cordura? –.

– Para mi tristeza, no… –.

Como si tuviera brazos, la llovizna de diciembre impactó contra el cristal.

– Entonces, le imploro… no trate de averiguarlo –.


	5. Gravedad

**5.**

* * *

–… y entonces, ¿qué reacción tienes ante lo que acaba de ocurrir? – balbució el pelinegro, alzando una ceja –.

Alois, desparramado sobre la alfombra, no hacía más que palparse el estómago.

– Si no me indicas dónde queda el baño, voy a reventarme aquí mismo… – gruñó –.

– ¿Cómo es posible que te tomes nuestra situación actual con tanta ligereza? – le increpaba Ciel, exasperado –.

El hermano más joven, valiéndose de su infatil optimismo, se encogió de hombros, sin más.

– ¿A qué viene tu malhumor, eh? – dijo el rubio, manteniendo la calma –… en este preciso instante, eres el hombre más afortunado de Inglaterra y, mírate, ahí estás, montando uno de tus típicos berrinches. Yo, en cambio, debo apuntarme para una cita con el inodoro… estoy a punto de derretirme; siento que las tripas se me ponen negras… –.

Ciel le ayudó a levantarse, con algo de esfuerzo. De súbito, fue como si el chico pesara unas doscientas libras.

–… wow, eres una maldita percha de plomo… – le regañó el ojiazul, sosteniéndole por la cintura –… volviendo a ese otro asunto, ¿no te parece un poquito sospechosa la _buena caridad_ de Spears? ¿Qué hay del gentil mayordomo, hablándome con tantos acertijos? ¿De veras, un _rascacielos titánico_ , fabricado en cristal, donde sólo viven unas _veinte personas_? –.

Reteniendo la bilis en lo hondo de su garganta, Alois farfulló:

–… no quiero sonar tan rudo, pero justo ahora me importa un bledo si William es el puto _Anticristo_ … –.

Ignorándole por completo, Ciel prosiguió con sus nefastas divagaciones:

–… para colmo; ¿qué diantres significa _"no trates de averiguarlo"_? ¿El qué cosa, tío? ¿A qué se refiere, y en qué lugar conoció a nuestro padre? Oh, por el amor de los cielos, ¿y quién carajo es el _"joven amo"_? ¡Suena al apodo que le pones a tu mascota! Tanaka no paraba de repetírmelo, compulsivamente… me trae algunos recuerdos… –.

Los chicos deambulaban por el tenebroso salón, sin una idea precisa de cuán lejos quedaba el retrete. Había puertas en cada sentido, y los corredores se bifurcaban en ángulos inimaginables. Salvo el tenue resplandor de la Luna a través de las cortinas, la estancia estaba inundada en sombras.

" _¡Vaya fúnebre recibimiento, Wil!"_ , bromeó Ciel, perdido en aquel fosco laberinto. Alois rechinaba los dientes; para no maldecir en voz alta. En medio de tantas quejas, le dio por mencionar al torpe chófer de Spears:

–… esa chatarra que inhalé en el auto; me quemó los pulmones por dentro… es increíble, la vuelvo a sentir acá… –.

Para soportar el viaje a Saint Martre, que tardó 45 minutos, Bardroy se había fumado un poco de hierba gris. El aroma se impregnó por todas partes: los abrigos, las maletas, el cabello. Alois, versado en materia de "química ilegal", preguntó por la marca del cigarro. Bard no quiso transmitirles mucha información, pero dijo, refiriéndose al origen de aquella droga exquisita, que _"al jefe le gusta mezclar azufre con clavo; porque así recuerda cómo es que huele el infierno"._

Dando tumbos en la penumbra, Ciel llegó a una habitación inmensa, poblada de muebles. Tanteando en la pared, encontró una pieza del tamaño de una semilla, y apenas la accionó se encendieron las bombillas del techo. Viendo una abertura al fondo, Alois se le desprendió de encima y echó a correr, pegándole un empujón a la puerta que había delante. Para su tranquilidad, se topó con un lujoso cuarto de baño. Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza sobre el lavabo.

Ciel se dedicó a husmear en los fantásticos aposentos. Por primera vez, desde que pisara el edificio, se halló rotundamente solo. Afuera llovía a cántaros; y los truenos reverberaban en cada rincón, acentuando el efecto de gravedad. _"¿Quién habrá decorado este sitio?"_ , musitó el joven, examinando los extraños detalles a su alrededor. Una recámara muda, desprovista de alma; repleta del suelo al piso con reliquias hermosas.

Retratos en óleo de un príncipe muerto, cuya expresión se mantuvo así, congelada, por un lapso de cuatro siglos. Una fila de relojes, copas vacías, un frasco de perfume, velas gastadas, una caja de música, par de monedas de cobre, un talismán. Por un momento, Ciel titubeó, y se privó de tocar semejantes objetos. _"¿Qué tal si un fantasma retorna del inframundo, y reclama la posesión de estos tesoros? ¿Qué rayos he de explicarle, cuando pregunte quién soy?"._ No obstante, la tentación acabó por vencerle, y el muchacho se detuvo, lleno de curiosidad, frente a una estantería colmada de libros viejos. Repasando los títulos, uno tras uno, Ciel quedó hechizado. Estaban allí, sin excepción, todas sus obras favoritas. Desde los poemas de Shelley, hasta los lúgubres cuentos de Poe; ordenados alfabéticamente. Ciel se acercó a la repisa, con pasos dubitativos, y recorrió en silencio la hilera más alta. Rozando con los dedos un volumen de Rimbaud, experimentó ese dulce sobresalto que invade a los criminales, cuando están al borde de la demencia. Sí, el instante ominoso en que los mortales se tornan infinitos. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando encontró, finalmente, la versión casi rota de _"Les Fleurs du Mal"_ , una antología de poemas malditos que Charles Baudelaire publicó, en 1857.

Fue como sufrir una bella alucinación. Vincent solía leerle fragmentos del _"Himno a la belleza"_ , o estrofas dispersas de _"Abel y Caín"_ ; podría decirse, con absoluta fidelidad, que ambos compartían una pasión insana por este autor. Tras la súbita muerte del artista, veinte años atrás, Ciel nunca volvió a escuchar aquellos cantos. Sin embargo, aparecieron allí, por acto de magia, y a su plena disposición.

Cuando el chico extrajo aquel grueso bloque de papel, se levantó por los aires una nube de ceniza y hollín. Previendo un ataque de tos, y sabiéndose vulnerable por cuenta del asma; Ciel se cubrió el rostro para no absorber directamente la ola de mugre que emanó de la vitrina. En un gesto brusco, dejó caer _"Las Flores del Mal"_ ; y el álbum se desplomó contra las losas frías del suelo. Cuando Ciel bajó la mirada, algo llamó su atención, en medio de tantas páginas amarillentas.

Allí, oculta, de manera inexplicable, descansaba _una rosa con los pétalos marchitos_.

Ciel tomó el hallazgo en sus manos, con delicadeza, y lo observó fijamente. Su expresión desfallecía…

El deterioro avanzado del material, así como el estado de la propia habitación, confirmaban la siguiente teoría: nadie regresaba a esta obra, o al apartamento en sí, desde hacía un largo tiempo. Existía una siniestra conexión entre el pasado de los Phantomhive, y la soledad de esos libros. Pero, ¿cuál? ¿Quién se molestó en dibujar tan terrible escenario? _"Una trágica coincidencia"_ , susurró Ciel, y le temblaban los nervios.

–…¡Ciel, ayúdame a limpiar este desastre, o los restos de la cena van a llegar a la misma tumba de tus ancestros! –.

Volviendo en sí, el hermano mayor pestañeó. Colocó la rosa en el interior del libro, y salió caminando.

–… he intentado tirar de la cadena, pero el mecanismo se atascó y ahora no puedo… –.

–… sangre... – murmuró el ojiazul, señalando hacia la charca de vómito, bajo sus pies –.

–… ah, sí, ya me he percatado… – admitió Alois, restándole importancia al hecho –… hay algunas manchas en el agua también, así que me explotó el hígado o alguna barbaridad de esas –.

Ciel permaneció quieto, sin habla.

– Hey, ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño –.

– ¿De qué hablas? –.

– Puedo ver las lágrimas, brillan bajo la luz… digo, ¿te sucede algo? –.

– Shhhhh… – le amonestó Ciel, restregándose la mejilla con la manga de su suéter –… es tu imaginación –.

Los movimientos del joven eran erráticos…

Alois se apartó, por un minuto. Otra vez le asaltó una ronda de naúseas.

Era como si Bardroy hubiera triturado raíces, sobre las ropas de Ciel.

–… horrible. Me voy a dar una ducha, estoy exhausto… –.

Afuera, las nubes se deshacían en truenos...


	6. Obsequio

_**6.**_

* * *

 _Ciel anda, descalzo, a través del jardín. Parece que el mundo se ha detenido, y hasta los árboles callan._

" _Eres como el rumor del viento, colándose entre las hojas"._

 _La nieve cae a borbotones. Un pájaro le observa, desde la altura._

" _¿Por qué me sigues llamando? Déjame dormir en paz. Te lo suplico"._

 _Dientes, y ojos –todo su cuerpo tiembla, a causa del frío–. Se le inflaman los pulmones. Va sonámbulo._

 _El cielo,_ – _oscuro de pronto_ , _marchito_ – _, se deshace. Rachel está lejos, recostada en un sillón._

 _Nadie le ve._

"… _excepto tú"._

 _Algo se estremece, más allá de la verja. Un ser fantástico, con plumas, y garras. Flota; parece un torbellino negro._

" _Te he visto, en alguna parte; lo sé. Dime, ¿le temes a la luz del Sol?"._

 _He aquí, al pie de la valla, un letrero que dice: "No cruces al otro lado". Los garrotes son de plomo, –han crecido–._

 _Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede romper esta regla. El bosque guarda secretos; en su interior vive una sombra…_

" _Quiero estar cerca de ti", –murmura el niño–, y trata de hallar un modo para cumplir sus deseos._

 _Pero bien, donde los hierros son infranqueables, no hay salida alguna. Ni la habrá, jamás, mientras Vincent respire._

 _¿Qué ocurre? Ciel está solo; se siente perdido. Y una lágrima se le escapa._

 _Todas las criaturas, –de tierra o aire–, desaparecen. Salen huyendo, despavoridas._

 _Ah, Vincent no previó lo fatal…_

 _El monstruo se queda quieto. Su traje está hecho de humo. Tiene pupilas rojas,_ – _son cuchillos que arden_ – _._

" _Tan hermoso eres; y tan fácil te resulta arrebatar un corazón"._

 _Se miran. El tiempo no pasa. No hay pecado, ni música, ni muerte._

 _Las llamas se alzan hasta el infinito._

 _Y él camina, bautizando a todas las almas del universo._

 _Rachel sofoca un grito. Vincent suelta el pincel. Alois se esconde bajo la manta._

 _El invierno se torna crudo, en un instante._

 _Lleno de nostalgia, el Diablo se arrastra hasta Ciel,_ – _y proyecta, con cada soplo, una oscuridad salvaje_ – _._

 _Vincent echa a correr, desesperado. El asma le aprieta las venas. No encuentra el camino._

 _¿Dónde rayos se metió el pequeño?_

… _a pocos metros del Mal._

 _El demonio se le acerca, paso a paso. Ciel no teme._

 _Hasta el más insensato de los hombres, se postraría ante el "Dios de las Cosas Subterráneas"._

 _Pero él no lo hace._

 _Ni lo hará, jamás, mientras respire. En nombre de Baudelaire, sucede lo inaudito._

 _Ciel toma una rosa entre los dedos, y la arranca._

 _Extiende sus manitos. Se la ofrece a Lucifer._

 _Justo cuando vida e infierno van a tocarse… Vincent agarra al chiquillo por la cintura._

" _¡Aléjate de nosotros!", ordena._

 _Y la bestia, sin vacilar, obedece._

 _El padre ha perdido la cordura. Estuvo cerca, tan cerca…_

 _Ciel se le retuerce en los brazos, pero Vincent lo oprime contra su pecho, lleno de horror._

" _Nunca será tuyo", vaticina el caballero, con la idea de ahuyentar al Ángel Caído…_

 _Pero ya es demasiado tarde._

 _Vincent huye de la escena, con prisa, llevándose a Ciel tan lejos del villano como sea posible._

" _Las ramas, los susurros, las espinas; todo se mezcla en mi mente"._

 _No fue un espejismo. Esa figura pagana, con cuernos; –es real_ –, _como lo son las olas, y también las piedras._

 _Ah, de golpe, viene la nefasta revelación:_

" _¡Es él, papá!", recuerda Ciel, al fin, "es el monstruo al que tanto pintas. ¡Vive en tus cuadros!"_

 _Se alejan para siempre, y el Diablo ya no puede alcanzarles._

 _Desvía la vista. Le invade una aflicción misteriosa. La flor sigue intacta, en el suelo._

 _El demonio la recoge, y piensa…_ – _largo rato, como una estatua en medio del polvo_ – _._

 _Su rosa._

" _No puedo destrozarla. Ni lo haré, jamás, mientras respire"._

 _Bajo el más recóndito silencio, el Diablo se esfuma, dejando tras sí un rastro de ceniza._


End file.
